It's Complicated
by Leatherbound-and-Kickin
Summary: So, who really left whom? MattxMello two-shot made at two-in-the-morning. With guest appearances; Near, Ryuk and BB


This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it'll probably be more of a two-shot *facepalm*. So, here's this utterly confusing fic I made at two in the morning :D ENJOY!

-Leatherbound

* * *

><p><strong>It's Complicated<strong>

The road stretched on, endlessly fading into the city scape of LA. The sun shone behind the glass jungle, shimmering like always. A few days ago Matt and Mello had gotten into a fight. Without another word Matt had packed up and left, heading for the west coast and away from Mello.

He had gotten just out of LA and stopped at a hotel. He stayed in that hotel for seven days trying to decide what to do. Yes, Mello was right and Matt shouldn't have done what he did. He wouldn't admit that though, it wasn't fair to him. It took Matt a moment to realize that, it wasn't fair to Mello. It was his fault, not Mello's.

Matt had jumped in his car and headed back to LA then, not stopping for any reason.

Ten miles from the city his beautiful car started smoking. "No, no, no…c'mon baby don't do this to me!" He muttered, his tone becoming more frustrated as he realized what was happening. Pulling over, Matt looked to see that he was burning oil, badly. Probably a broken gasket… such a simple thing could fuck up an entire car. "Shit…" He growled to himself, kicking the ground.

He was screwed. There was no way he was driving back to LA in this car. As if he'd leave his baby though.

There was no way he could call anyone either, he'd lost his cell somewhere.

The gamer exhaled sharply and pulled out a cigarette, sitting on the hood of his 454 chevelle and lighting it up. Taking a long drag he looked up at the city, getting lost in why he had left to begin with. It wasn't even a big deal, the two had just had too many petty fights like this. It all stacked up and toppled over.

But, the good times outweighed the bad. Matt could just imagine Mello sitting beside him, the car parked on the beach, watching the sunshine fade across the waves.

Mello would say something about ruining the moment by smoking. Matt would disagree and say that it made it perfect. That would be when Mello flicked the cigarette out of his fingers and kissed him, pushing him back on the hood and tracing the stripes on his shirt.

They'd talk about nothing, laughing about nothing. It was perfect, it was his life. And he'd left it just like that. You can't just leave your life…it's just not possible. It's just not.

Which is why he wanted to go back.

He wanted to pull Mello into a long kiss, holding him close and burying his face in the golden hair, kissing his scar and whispering sweet nothings to him again.

He wanted to tell Mello he was wrong, even though he already knew that.

He wanted Mello again.

No one would ever make Matt feel the way he did about Mello. He'd tried that, it didn't work… It felt empty and he kept comparing them to Mello. So the next day he never returned their calls, and then headed home

He wanted to be happy, but the only place he could be happy was beside Mello.

Now he couldn't because his car went and crapped out. He'd have to figure something out…he could push it all the way home. He would actually. No way would he leave his baby out in the middle of the highway. He wanted to be with Mello so badly though… he couldn't take all that time.

Someone pulled over behind him then, the driver getting out and walking up to him. The man had messy black hair, wore a plain white t-shirt and jeans. "You stuck?" He asked, his russet eyes shimmering. "Yeah, but I am not leaving this car." Matt replied, taking another puff of his cigarette. "Well, I have a phone you could borrow." The man added, pulling his phone out of his pocket. It was odd the way he held it too.

Matt looked him up and down, "Thanks…" The man smiled, "Just call me BB." Matt nodded, "Thank you BB, I'm Matt." The redhead said, taking the phone. BB just nodded and gave a slight smile.

Dialing a number he waited a moment before someone answered. "Sparks and Paint, what's your problem?" Asked someone at the other end. "What the hell man? That's my line." Matt replied, smiling. "Matt? Dude where the hell have you been!"

"Ryuk, chill. I took a vacation, you can mange without me. Besides I did call…" The redhead muttered. "Right, right…watcha need anyway?" The other man asked. Matt sighed, glancing at BB who was still watching him with big eyes. "The tow truck. I'm sittin' on baby right now wishing she wasn't burning oil…" The gamer replied. "Oh ouch…k, I'm on my way, where are you ?"

Matt gave him directions and then hung up. Of course an hour later he still hadn't showed up.

"I should be going…" BB spoke up then, pulling Matt from his thoughts. The gamer looked through his goggles to the man. "I'll give you a lift if you don't want to wait." He said. Matt chewed his lip, it may be another hour or two before Ryuk showed up, and the longer he was away from Mello the worse this feeling got.

He couldn't leave his baby though…but Mello.

The crystal blue eyes framed by a million shades of golden locks, they were so soft and he wanted to run his fingers through them again. He wanted to see Mello smile again, his smiles could bring any withering soul back to life. Then his scar, Mello would never believe him, but Matt thought is was the sexiest thing ever.

The way he would swing his hips after teasing Matt with a long and heated kiss. He knew just how to get Matt hot and bothered. Matt could spend hours with Mello, just laying in bed all day tracing every inch of pale skin…

Fuck the car. He was going home.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the ride again." Matt said, smiling at BB as he climbed out of the Mercedes. "It was no problem really." The man replied. "I dunno, but if you're ever in need of some car work I'll give you half off." Matt said before shutting the door and turning to the apartment building.<p>

Now, all the way up into the penthouse.

Matt hated elevators, he always took the stairs, but if he waited any longer he'd die. So he ignored the feeling of being trapped inside of a box-o-death and gripped the rails with a hated passion. The worst part? He could see out the windows while going up… Oh god he was about to curl into a ball and hyperventilate.

Then the doors opened and he ran out, literally. But he didn't stop there, he dashed down the hallway until he reached the door to their apartment. Matt pulled his backpack's strap tighter and walked inside, biting his lip in his nervousness.

His knuckles rapped against the door before he closed it. "Mello? It's, me." The mechanic said hesitantly. "Mello, are you home?" He called again, looking around the wall into the kitchen. He frowned, not knowing where he could be.

He walked to their bedroom door and knocked, not knowing why it was closed. "Mels, are you home?" He called, knowing that the blonde wouldn't be able to ignore him now. Matt pushed open the door and looked up to the bed, biting his lip harder.

Mello was indeed home, and he had a guest over.

He and said guest were also going at it like rabbits.

The gamer turned and walked out, not even bothering to shut the door behind him as he tugged his backpack tighter over his shoulder. Matt then headed into the elevator, ignoring the calls from behind him.

He turned to face the closing doors then, just catching a glimpse of Mello who had the decency to pull on pants. The blonde's features cried out louder than his words, but Matt refused to admit that he heard Mello speak them. _"I love you Mail Jeevas…"_

Matt couldn't believe him though. He wouldn't…

Matt stepped out of the elevator only two floors below Mello's, crawling into the hallway and sliding to the floor in silence. He pulled his goggles down as the tears came. All this time… he had been trying to get home to Mello, for Mello… and the blonde was too busy fucking someone to give a damn about it.

"Son of a bitch…" The gamer whimpered, burying his face in his hands.

Matt guessed that he had fallen asleep, because someone woke him up and smiled at him. "Hey, I guess it didn't turn out like you thought." BB said, pulling him to his feet. Matt nodded stupidly. "C'mon, you can stay with me for the night." The man said, putting a hand on Matt's shoulder and leading him down the hall.

"So, who's the bitch that dumped you?" The dark-haired man asked, bringing Matt a glass full of some kind of alcohol. "Mello…I was the one who left him too! How could he?" The gamer muttered. BB nodded, "Yeah…some people." Matt nodded in agreement, chugging his drink.

A moment of silence went by, leaving matt in a cold Siberia. "Is it supposed to actually hurt this much?" BB shrugged, "I dunno, never bothered with 'love'."

The gamer exhaled shakily, leaning into the pillows to cry again.

"I love you Mihael…so much…" He sobbed.

* * *

><p>BB and Matt had several drinks, and then some more, and then a few more. Eventually they were so drunk that neither of them could get up to get more booze. "Oh god…it's been so long since I was this tipsy." BB was saying. Matt laughed, mock punching his shoulder. "Tipsy? Dude, we are so drunk…" The gamer ended in more senseless laughing.<p>

"So, what's 'is name again?" BB asked, words slurring together. Matt shrugged, "Mello, but that's not his real name, mines not Matt either." He said, "It's a secret though." The redhead winked and grinned, grabbing his glass and looking at it with a frown. "Why's it have to run out so fast?" he mumbled.

"I can't believe you got me drinking with you either." BB added, raising an eyebrow at the gamer. "Thanks for that too…you know what's gotta be worse then spending a week in a hotel wonderin' if I should go crawling back? What's worse than the car not workin' when it needed to?" Matt asked, licking his lips, wishing for more of the alcohol. "Huh?" BB asked, crawling across the floor on all-fours and into the kitchen to get some more booze.

"Dude that's just creepy…" Matt muttered, taking a beer from the outstretched hand. "He was with a fucking woman…god, I feel like an idiot…" The redhead groaned.

"That's gotta suck…" BB replied. Matt just nodded, "You've no fucking clue."

With a merciless hangover, Matt rolled off BB's couch and onto the floor, trying to hide from the sun. "Ugh…" he moaned, glad he landed on something soft. "Ouch…you're heavy." BB muttered from under Matt. "Sorry…not moving." The gamer replied simply, curling up against his chest.

The dark-haired man ran his fingers through Matt's hair, humming slightly. "You are so cute Matty." He purred seductively. "I know…" The redhead replied, not completely aware of BB's intents.

BB chuckled, his chest vibrating, "Ya know what time it is right?" The gamer shook his head. "It's seven at night."

Matt shot straight up, climbing off BB. "What! But…I…you…?" BB muttered something before climbing to his feet. "Relax, it's only two." Matt nodded, running into the bathroom to make out with the toilet. Five minutes later BB knocked on the door, "Matt, you busy later?" He asked. "No…go away."

"I was thinking that we could go somewhere." He suggested. "Like?" BB shrugged, "I was thinking a bar at first, but I don't think you really want that. How 'bout a strip club?" He could hear Matt vomit again before opening the door, goggles pushed up into his bangs. "The fuck B?"

The man shrugged, "Just a suggestion." Matt shook his head though, "No way…no way…" He was muttering before he looked up at BB's face. Okay, if Mello had been scary before…this was…uh, this was really scary. "Okay." The redhead said, switching his words quickly.

"Great, we'll go tonight!"

* * *

><p>Matt had stopped thinking about Mello after getting a drink or two, and all the sexy dancers. He'd lost BB somewhere, but he didn't care all that much. "Hey…" came a woman-like voice that was obviously a guy though. "My dance partner ditched me, you wanna play around?" The voice purred, as the boyish looking young man moved into sight.<p>

White hair was the first thing Matt saw, then his eyes noticed the skimpy frilly dress he wore, which he had to admit was really sexy. "Maybe, what kind of games do you play?" Matt asked, a glint in his eyes. The dancer moved to sit on his lap, his lips brushing his ear. "Any kind, but I prefer involving toys." The boy purred, hands on Matt's hips, nibbling his ear teasingly.

It might've been the alcohol, the male dancers smooth voice, or the flashing lights. Whatever it was though, Matt swore he saw a familiar blonde moving through the crowd. "So, you wanna play or no?" The boy asked, pouting slightly as he was ignored. "I don't see why not." Matt replied, pushing Mello out of his mind.

The white-haired boy smiled, nibbling at his ear again, "We're gonna have so much fun…I love play dates. I'm Near by the way." Matt smirked, wondering if he could just take the innocent-seeming whore right here. "I'm Matt."

Of course, BB just had to show up and drag the boy away, leaving the albino frowning.

"BB, what the hell?" Matt muttered as the odd man pulled him into the shadows. "Hush." BB snapped. "Near!" Someone else called, getting the boys attention quickly. "Where in the world?" The newcomer said. Matt couldn't see who it was, but Near disappeared into the crowd.

BB didn't release Matt until a new song came on and Near showed up on the stage. Apparently he had also found his partner. "You're fucking kidding me…"

Near's 'partner' was in fact, a very familiar, very much missed, Mello.

Matt got it then. This is why Mello was gone every other night. This is why he was with that woman when he'd come home. The gamer smirked, he was going to have so much fun with this. "Told you a strip club was a good idea." BB said before vanishing again.

Matt nodded, B had indeed been right. Matt moved over to the stage, giving a whistle to Mello. The blonde's eyes widened as he looked at Matt. Then it looked almost like he was going to tackle Matt a moment later.

Of course he didn't. He waited until the song was over to drag Matt into the bathroom.

"What. The. Fuck!" The blonde demanded. "That's what I would ask you." Matt retorted, eyes narrowed. "Why are you here?" Mello was obviously pissed, no strike that, he was livid. "A friend brought me, why do you care anyway?" The redhead questioned, crossing his arms.

"God Matt you are so annoying! I care because we're a fucking couple!" Matt resisted the urge to hit Mello and laugh. "I left you remember?" he snapped. "You came back though. I knew you would." Mello hissed, backing Matt up to the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me about this though?" Matt growled. Mello shook his head, "Because the night I met you I wasn't working. I didn't want you to know until you had to know." Mello explained, "Now, get out and go home Matt." The blonde added, heading out. "Hey Mels, you could've told me."

Mello just nodded, not really answering.

Matt decided to stay the rest of the night until Mello left. Why not? It's not like he'd ever see Mello stripping anywhere else, because the blonde would sure as hell keep him from coming back here.

The blonde was wearing fishnet stockings and garters. He had on high heeled leather boots and a black sleeveless, very short, dress. Matt was having a hard time not looking at him.

Mello seemed to find this the best opportunity in the world to tease Matt to death while making him jealous as other people tipped him. The blonde swayed his hips provocatively and practically stole the spotlight, drawing all attention to himself.

He wrapped a leg around one of the poles in the stage and slid to the floor, leaning over to Matt for a quick kiss. The redhead felt Mello's tongue trail along his jawline before he slipped the dress off his slim frame, revealing the even skimpier underwear underneath. "You look absolutely delicious." Matt purred.

Matt couldn't believe how good Mello was at this. Yes, Mello was practically sex-incarnate, but it was still surprising to see how truly good at it he was. He had the spotlight and the attention of everyone in the club, the music seemed to radiate into his form and through his hips, making him move in ways that you never would've assumed could be that sexy.

But, even with all the attention on him, his attention was only on Matt. As the song neared it's end Mello knelt in front of Matt on the stage, putting his long fingers underneath Matt's jaw and tilting his head up for the most sensual kiss they'd ever shared. "You're done right?" Matt whispered weakly.

Mello smirked, "Yeah, I am."

Matt smiled appreciatively, unable to stand it anymore.

Matt walked outside and waited by Mello's bike, taking a quick cigarette break. Mello came out in his usual leather attire, which was still sexy in Matt's opinion. "You're going to kill me Mello." Matt said, shaking his head as he stomped his cigarette out. Mello smirked, straddling his bike and letting Matt slide on behind him.

Mello pulled on his helmet while Matt wrapped his arms around Mello's waist, resting his head against the blondes shoulder. Neither of them could wait until they got home. The vibrating of the motorcycle didn't help Matt's growing desire either. Being pushed up against Mello anyway, the blonde recognized Matt's 'issue' pushing against him and revved the engine.

Matt decided to take the elevator again, completely impatient to be alone with Mello in their apartment. It seemed to take hours to get there, but finally Mello pushed Matt inside and shut the door behind them. The blonde met his lips, letting Mello's tongue explore his mouth for a moment, hands trailing along his sides.

Mello tugged off Matt's vest, and gently removed his goggles, kissing down his neck while he moved Matt to the couch...

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

You have every write to yell at me because this is crap, please remember, TWO IN TEH MORNIN' PEEPS!


End file.
